doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sergio Gutiérrez Coto
México |estado = activo }} Sergio Gutiérrez Coto es un actor de doblaje y locutor institucional mexicano originario de la ciudad de México. Hermano de Andrés Gutiérrez Coto tambien actor de doblaje con quien se suele confundir su trabajo debido a que comparten un muy similar registro de voz. Además es hijo de la también actriz de doblaje Andrea Coto. thumb|250px|right Doblaje Películas Owen Wilson * Jedediah Smith en Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) * John Grogan en Marley y yo (2008) * Drillbit Taylor en Un guardaespalda escolar (2008) * Jedediah Smith en Una noche en el museo (2006) * Rayo McQueen en Cars (trailers) (2006) * Dupree en Tres son multitud (2006) * Kevin Rawley en Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) * Ned Plimpton en Vida acuática (2004) * Roy O'Bannon en Shanghai Kid en Londres (2003) * Eli Cash en Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) * Kevin Rawley en La familia de mi novia (2000) * Roy O'Bannon en Shanghai Kid (2000) Viggo Mortensen * Everett Hitch en Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) * Nikolai en Promesas del este (2007) * Tom Stall en Una historia violenta (2005) * Aragorn en El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) * Aragorn en El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) * Aragorn en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) * Caspar Goodwood en Retrato de una dama (1996) Hugh Grant *Martin Tweed en Muriendo por un sueño (2006) *Daniel Cleaver en Bridget Jones: Al borde de la razón (2004) *Primer ministro en Realmente amor (2003) *Michael Felgate en Mickey ojos azules (1999) *Edward Ferrars en Sensatez y sentimientos (1995) John Cusack *Jackson Curtis en 2012 (2009) *Mike Enslin en 1408 (2007) *Jonathan Trager en Señales de amor (2001) *Rob Gordon en Alta traición (2000) *John Kelson en Medianoche en el jardín del bien y del mal (1997) Tom Hanks * Abraham Lincoln en "Freedom: A history of us" A War to End Slavery (Documental) (2003) * Joe Fox en Tienes un e-mail (1998) * Andrew Beckett en Philadelphia (1993) * Joe Banks en Joe contra el volcán (1990) * Sherman McCoy en La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) Johnny Depp * John Dilinger en Enemigos públicos (2009) * Mort Rainey en La ventana secreta (2004) * George Jung en Blow (2001) * Joe Pistone/Donnie Brasco en Donnie Brasco (1997) Lochlyn Munro * Slats Bentley en Space Buddies: cachorros en el espacio (2009) * Lance en El campamento de papá (2007) * Agente Jake Harper en ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) * Greg Phillippe en Scary Movie (2000) Kevin Bacon * Jack Brennan en Frost/Nixon (2008) * Sean Devine en Río místico (2003) * Sean Nokes en Los hijos de la calle (1996) * Dan Hanson en El dice, ella dice (1991) Ben Stiller * White Goodman en Pelotas en juego (2004) * David Starsky en Starsky & Hutch (2004) * Alex Rose en Duplex (2003) * Rabbi Jake Schram en Divinas tentaciones (2000) Matthew Broderick * Steven Schats en La última escena (2004) * Inspector Gadget en Inspector Gadget (1999) * Dr. Niko Tatopoulos en Godzilla (1998) * Ferris Bueller en Un experto en diversiones (1986) Tom Cruise * Nathan Algren en El último samurai (2003) * Ethan Hunt en Misión imposible (1996) * Lestat de Lioncourt en Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) * Brian Flanagan en Coctel (1988) Matthew Perry * Mike O'Donnel en 17 otra vez (2009) * Oz en Mi vecino el asesino 2 (2004) * Oscar Novak en Tango para tres (1999) Christian Bale * Bruce Wayne/Batman en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) * Alfred Borden en El gran truco (2ª versión) (2006) * Bruce Wayne/Batman en Batman Inicia (2005) Mark Wahlberg * Elliot Moore en El Fin de los tiempos (2008) * Bob Lee Swagger en El tirador (2007) * Leo Handler en La traición (2000) Jean-Claude Van Damme * Sam Keenan en Defensa diplomática (2006) * Rudy Cafmeyer/Charles Le Vaillant en La Orden (2001) * Luc Devereaux en Soldado universal 2 (1999) Dean Cain * Brad Malloy en 10.5: Apocalypse (2006) * Theodore Maxwell en El Perro Millonario (2005) * Cole en Solteros, pero...(2000) Dominic West * Theron en 300 (2006) * Ash Correll en Misteriosa obsesión (2004) * Jasper en 28 días (2000) Sean Penn * Tobin Keller en La intérprete (2005) * Bobby Cooper en Camino sin retorno (1997) * Terry Noonan en Estado de gracia (1990) Charlie Sheen * Bob Rogers, Jr. en La Trampa (2004) * Tom en Scary Movie 3 (2003) * Chris en Pelotón (1986) John Travolta * Gabriel Shear en Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) * Terl en Batalla final: Tierra (2000) * Vic Deakins en Código: Flecha rota (1996) Matt Dillon * Sam Lombardo en Criaturas salvajes (1998) * Cameron Drake en ¿Es o no es? (1997) * Larry Maretto en Muere por ella (1995) Casper Van Dien * Johnny Rico en Invasión 3 (2008) * Johnny Rico en Invasión (1997) Robert Downey Jr. * Paul Avery en Zodíaco (2007) * Harry Lockhart en Entre besos y tiros (2005) Ralph Fiennes * Justin Quayle en El jardinero fiel (2005) * Jesús en El señor de los milagros (voz) (2000) Ben Affleck * Larry Gigli en Una relación peligrosa (2003) * Michael Jennings El pago (2003) Jerry O'Connell * Charlie Carbone en Canguro Jack (2003) * Scott "Dude" Foreman en La chica del calendario (1993) Luke Wilson * Pete Komisky en Los ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) * Pete Komisky en Los ángeles de Charlie (2000) Steve Zahn * Hank Rafferty en Seguridad nacional (2003) * Ray Hasek en Los chicos de mi vida (2001) Benno Fürmann * William Eden en Devorador de pecados (2003) * Hein en Anatomía (2000) Val Kilmer * Simon Templar en El santo (1997) * John Henry Patterson en Garras (1996) Ray Liotta * Ryan Weaber en Turbulencia (1997) * Henry Hill en Buenos muchachos (1990) Sasha Mitchell * David Sloan en Kickboxer 3 (1992) * David Sloan en Kickboxer 2 (1991) Robert Sean Leonard * Chuck Bishop en Matrimonios (1990) * Neil Perry en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) Otros * Lawrence Talbot (Benicio Del Toro) en El hombre lobo (2010) * Steven (David Strathairn) en La maldición de las hermanas (2009) * Han Salaam (Mark Strong) en Red de mentiras (2008) * Jensen "Frankenstein" Ames (Jason Statham) en Carrera de la muerte (2008) * Detective Cosmo Santos (Amaury Nolasco) en Reyes de la calle (2008) * Corny Collins (James Marsden) en Hairspray (2007) * Gerry (Gerard Butler) en Posdata: Te amo (2007) * Billy Kitka (Manu Bennett) en 30 días de noche (2007) * Bobby Green (Joaquín Phoenix) en Dueños de la noche (2007) * Detective Vitale (Nicky Katt) en Detective Vitale (2007) * Connor (Ty Burrell) en La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) * Adam Leavitt (Jason Bateman) en El Reino (2007) * Nick Palmer (Aaron Eckhart) en Sin reservas (2007) * Javier Rivera (John Ortiz) en Gángster americano (2007) * Roybal (José Zuñiga) en Next: El vidente (2007) * Detective Horst Cali (Donnie Wahlberg) en Marionetas (2007) * Bizu (Scott Adkins) en La pantera rosa (2006) * Skip Engblom (Heath Ledger) en Los amos de DogTown (2005) * Jared (Paul Walker) en Azul extremo (2005) * Perry Smith (Clifton Collins Jr.) en Capote (2005) * Riley (Simon Baker) en Tierra de los muertos (2005) * Darius Stone/XXX (Ice Cube) en XXX 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) * Ford (Martin Henderson) en Furia en dos ruedas (2004) * Sonny (Alan Tudyk) en Yo, robot (2004) * Lucas Harper (Jonny Lee Miller) en La isla maldita (2004) * Pastor Dan Parker (John Corbett) en Educando a Helen (2004) * Scott Tracy (Philip Winchester) en Thunderbirds (2004) * Alex Carlson (Samuel Ball) en Si tuviera 30 (2004) * Jason Argyle (Kerr Smith) en Juegos sexuales 3 (2004) * Deel Munn (Josh Lucas) en Legado de violencia (2004) * Willard Stiles (Crispin Glover) en Willard (2003) * Edward Bloom (joven) (Ewan McGregor) en El Gran Pez (2003) * Alex Montel (Olivier Martinez) en S.W.A.T. (2003) * Gary Jones (Damian Lewis) en Cazador de sueños (2003) * Fernando Mondego (Guy Pierce) en El conde de Monte Cristo (2002) * Raoul (Dwight Yoakam) en La habitación del pánico (2002) * Dtective Cooper (Kevin McKidd) en Luna llena (2002) * Jack Durrance (Wes Bentley) en Las cuatro plumas (2002) * Sanjay (Naveen Andrews) en Rollerball (2002) * Scrad/Charlie (Johnny Knoxville) en Hombres de negro 2 (2002) * Jorgen (Jeff Pilson) en Rock Star (2001) * Red Winkle (Ewen Bremner) en Pearl Harbor (2001) * Detective Klaski (Bruno Campos) en Mimic 2 (2001) * Keith Fenton (Morris Chestnut) en Two Can Play that Game (2001) * Jesse James (Colin Farrell) en Renegados americanos (2001) * Joel Campbell (James Spader) en El observador (2000) * Chip Rockefeller (Thomas Gibson) en Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * Sphinx (Vinnie Jones) en 60 segundos (2000) * Jerry (James Caviezel) en Cadena de favores (2000) * Capitán Banaka (Hugh Quarshie) en Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (1999) * Dove Bullis (David Morse) en Crazy in Alabama (1999) * Zeke Tyler (Josh Hartnett) en La facultad (1998) * Frank Cooner (Andy García) en Horas de angustia (redoblada) (1998) * Tom (Christian Slater) en Violencia en la tempestad (1998) * Capitán Harrison Love (Matt Letscher) en La máscara del Zorro (1998) * Parker (Michael Rosenbaum) en Leyenda urbana (1998) * Wesley McClaren (Steven Seagal) en El patriota (1998) * Gobei (Robin Shou) en Un ninja en Beverly Hills (1997) * Clay Hewitt (Vince Vaughn) en The Locusts (1997) * Harry Angelo (Peter Woodward) La casa de Angelo (1997) * Al Simmons/Spawn (Michael Jai White) en Spawn (1997) * Anton Freeman (joven) (William Lee Scott) en Gattaca (1997) * Jack Cooper (Matt LeBlanc) en Ed (1996) * Jerry Bruckner (Bill Paxton) en La fuerza del cariño 2 (1996) * Alex (Pierce Brosnan) en El amor tiene dos caras (1996) * David Leary (Rick Moranis) en El Grandulón (1996) * Luke Dodge (Stephen Baldwin) en Perseguidos (1996) * Jack Foley en Círculo de amigos (1995) * Ralph Partridge (Steven Waddington) en Carrington (1995) * Detective Max Kirkpatrick (William Baldwin) en Atracción explosiva (1995) * Detective David Mills (Brad Pitt) en Seven: Pecados capitales (1995) * Parker (Denzel Washington) en Asesino virtual (1995) * Charlie (Woody Harrelson) en Asalto al tren del dinero (1995) * John Brook (Eric Stoltz) en Mujercitas (1994) * Jimmy Dove (Jeff Bridges) en Lluvia de fuego (1994) * Brian Kessler (David Duchovny) en Kalifornia (1993) * Nick Eliot (Cary Elwes) en Loca obsesión (1993) * Davis McDonald (Alec Baldwin) en La loca aventura del matrimonio (1988) * Maurice Hall (James Wilby) en Maurice (1987) Películas animadas * Jaga de Orión en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Eris, la diosa de la guerra * Narrador en Las Chicas Superpoderosas: La Película * Eric en La Sirenita 2: Regreso al Mar * Frankie en El espantatiburones Series de Televisión Charlie Sheen * Charlie Harper en Dos Hombres y Medio (2003-2009) * Charlie Sheen en La teoría del Big Bang (2008) * Charlie Crawford en Spin City (2000-2002) Dean Cain * Él mismo en Ripley ¡Aunque usted no lo crea! (2000) * Clark Kent/Superman en Lois y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman (1993-1997) Otros * Ethan Rom (William Mapother) en Lost (2005-2007; 2009) * Tom Gordon (Martin Donovan) en Ghost Whisperer (2007-2008) * Detective Lee Scanlon (David Cubitt) en Medium (2005-2008) * Dr. Luka Kovac (Goran Visnjic) en E.R. Sala de urgencias (1999-2008) * Johnny Smith (Anthony Michael Hall) en La zona mortal (2002-2007) * Calvin Wade (Gbenga Akinnagbe) en Conviction (2006) * Peter McMillan (Lee Tergesen) en Esposas desesperadas (2006) * Peter Riggs (Joshua Cox) en Strong Medicine (2000-2006) * Will Truman (Eric McCormack) en Will & Grace (1998-2006) * Leo Wyatt (Brian Krause) en Hechiceras (1998-2006) * Detective Luis Perez (Guy Ecker) en Las Vegas (2003-2005) * Tom Montero (Nestor Carbonell) en Century City (2004) * Chandler Bing (Matthew Perry) en Friends (1994-2004) * Donovan "Van" Ray (Peter Facinelli) en Fastlane (2002-2003) * Gregory "Greg" Montgomery (Thomas Gibson) en Dharma & Greg (1997-2002) * Agente Meara (Ben Stiller) en Jóvenes y Rebeldes (2000) * Leo Michaels (Daryl Mitchell) en El closet de Verónica (1997-2000) Series Animadas * Doc Sábado en Los Sábados Secretos * Narrador en Las Chicas Superpoderosas * Ben 10.000 en Ben 10 * Narrador en La Casa de los Dibujos * Nick en Godzilla: La Serie Animada * Yuri en Blue Submarine No. 6 * Umezawa en Hajime no Ippo * Donkey Kong (algunos episodios) en Donkey Kong Country * Sonic the Hedgehog (especial de navidad) en Las aventuras de Sonic * Sonic the Hedgehog (algunos episodios) en Sonic the Hedgehog Anime * Yuri en Blue Submarine No. 6 * Jefe de guardias/Lobo feroz en Cazadores de duendes * Camionero ebrio/Guardia en Burn Up! Excess * Rolanto en Saber Marionette J * Kidomaru en Naruto * Butch en Pokémon * Kazuo Koriotto/Porrista del Newpi en Supercampeones * Voces adicionales en Bleach * Voces adicionales en Ikkitousen * Narrador en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z Telenovelas Brasileñas Thiago Lacerda * "Páginas da vida" (142 episodios, 2006-2007) Páginas de la vida - Jorge * "América" (130 episodios, 2005) America - Alex * "Celebridade" (11 episodes, 2003) Celebridad - Otavio Albuquerque * "A Casa das Sete Mulheres" (2003) Siete mujeres - Giuseppe Garibaldi * "Aquarela do Brasil" (2000) Acuarela del Brasil - Mario Lopes * "Terra Nostra" (1999) Terra Nostra - Mateo Batistela Marcello Antony * "Paraíso Tropical" (134 episodes,2007) Paraíso Tropical - Cassio * "Belíssima" (187 episodes, 2005-2006) Belíssima - André Santana * "Senhora do Destino" (148 episodes, 2004-2005) Señora del destino - Viriato Marcelo Serrado * "Sabor da Paixão" (2002) El sabor de la pasión - Nelson Carvalho * "Porto dos Milagres" (2001) Puerto de los milagros - Rodolfo Augusto Director de Doblaje * Friends * Will & Grace * The single Guy * Dharma & Greg Cuentas como locutor comercial e institucional * Alka Seltzer * Sprite * Coca Cola * El Universal * The Film Zone Channel (LA) * US West Dex (US) * Texaco (US) * KSSA FM - Dallas Texas (US) * KZUE La Tremenda - Oklahoma City (US) Teatro * Papacito piernas largas * El Pájaro Azul * Don Juan Tenorio Cine * Perro Callejero * La Puerta Negra * Asalto Sangriento * Día de Difuntos Televisión * Telesecundaria. * Vecinos .... Operador (2007) * XHDRbZ .... Voz en Avión (2007) * Entre la vida y la muerte * Los Parientes Pobres Fotonovelas * Cita de Amor Video juegos Gears of war general kim young mhin Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México